This description relates to intrusion, surveillance and alarm systems of various types (generally security systems) and integrated versions of such security systems that combine two or more of such systems.
It is common for businesses and homeowners to have a security system for detecting alarm conditions at their facility and signaling the conditions to a monitoring station or authorized users of the security system. For example, such buildings employ systems in the areas of fire detection, smoke detection, intrusion detection, access control, video surveillance etc. Many different types of security sensors are deployed in such commercial and residential buildings. Sensors (detectors) can be of various types such as motion detectors, cameras, proximity sensors, etc.
Augmented reality, virtual reality and mixed reality technologies are known. Generally, virtual reality refers to technologies that replicate an environment with a simulation of a user being immersed in the replicated environment. Augmented reality, generally refers to technologies that present a view of a real-world environment augmented with computer generated data. Mixed reality a relatively new term generally involves technologies that involve a merging of real world and virtual world environments where real and virtual objects exist and interact.